1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an organic electroluminescence device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic electroluminescence devices are surface emitting devices and are suitable for achieving reduction in weight and producing flexible devices (hereafter, the term “electroluminescence” is sometimes abbreviated as “EL”). Accordingly, in recent years, organic EL devices have been attracting a great deal of attention as next-generation emitting devices.
Organic EL devices are divided on the basis of the direction of light extraction into top emission type devices and bottom emission type devices. In a known configuration of such a top emission type device, for the purpose of achieving a high light extracting efficiency, the space between an organic EL element and a sealing member is filled with a transparent material. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-293676 (Patent Literature 1, hereafter PTL 1) describes an organic EL device 200 illustrated in FIG. 4. In the organic EL device 200, the space between an organic EL element 202 and a sealing substrate 205 is filled with a sealing material 204 composed of a resin material. A transparent protective layer 203 formed of an inorganic material excellent in terms of gas barrier property is disposed between the sealing material 204 and the organic EL element 202. In the organic EL device 200, the organic EL element 202 is disposed on a substrate 201. The organic EL element 202 includes an electrode 206, an organic EL layer 207, an electron injection layer 208, and an electrode 209.